Laney's Songbook
by coreyxxlaney
Summary: Corey finds Laney's locker open... You know the rest...
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Laney,"Corey said as he waved to Laney about to head to science class. After he saw Laney's locker open.

"She never lets me see the inside of her locker, so this can be the first," Corey said to himself. He looked inside and saw something... "Whaaa. Is this Kate's or Allie's locker?" He saw a shrine to just him no Kin, no Kon, just him. At the shelf at the top there was a book that was purple and he grabbed it and looked inside.

"Hey get to class," a random teacher said. He ran to math where Kin and Kon was.

To class transition...

Corey sat in between Kin and Kon and he whispered, "I saw the inside of Laney's locker."

"Dude seriously? If she found out she will kill you," Kin warned.

"What did you see?" Kon started.

"I saw a book a-and a shrine t-to me," Corey whispered.

 **WELL THAT IS IT PEOPLE. OK SO I AM WORKING ON A LONGER CHAPTER FOR "GOOD DEFEATS EVIL". ALSO IF YOU READ THIS(LANEY'S SONGBOOK) I TELL YOU, YOU WILL BE TRAUMATIZED. THERE WILL BE INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT. NOT SAYING ANYMORE.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Dude are you ok?" Kin asked. Corey had his head on the desk. He then looked up.

"No," he said. He raised his hand. "Mrs. Taylor, can I go to the nurse?"

"Sure do you need to have someone go with you?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

He just walked out and said,"No." Kin and Kon looked at each other with a worried expression.

As he walked out he saw Laney opening her locker and she saw that her book was missing. She suddenly shut it and smirked.

He hid from her since she was in study hall the same class as his. He hid in the janitor's closet.(Wow very original haha) Then he went to peek out nobody was there so he walked out. He did not look behind the door so when he closed it he saw Laney.

"Hi Core," Laney scared him.

"AHHHHHH Lanes you um scared me," he said trying to grab on to something before he gets freaked out.

"I saw you walk in there... Why were you in the janitor's closet?" She asked. She already knew why.

"Oh um the um janitor said um that I left my guitar in the hall and it is here." He tried to feel his way back to class.

"Core do you have anything to say," Laney asked.

"Ask? No. Nonsense. Hehe," He said. He grabbed on to a pole across the cafeteria.

"Are you sure your getting sweaty and red. You really need some rest," she warned Corey thinking she has finally done it. He blushed.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine,"Corey said. He went back to class.

 **Ok everyone... Just a little word... I don't want anyone to give up on Grojband. Look up Grojband, do something. I mean we can keep the show running. It is not too late. If Cartoon Network stops running this show... Don't watch this channel no more. Show your spirit for Grojband on facebook talk to your friends. Or Snapchat**  
 **Just do something... Make sure there is a movie. Ok I am going to do everything to get it running. I will even try to contact people to get it running again. Try... Try. You can do it. We can do it.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey everybody. I am back with more of this story. If you read my conclusion in last chapter or in my"Message to all Grojbandians" you will know what to do.**

Here we go!

Laney's P.o.v

Oh god, I got him good. I knew he would take the book. It was also good that Kin and Kon didn't take it. This is way better than what I did to Trina when she went to prom. I bombed her with water balloons. But hitting Corey in the right spot. His heart. Great.

After-school I went to his garage. He stayed after for math because he was behind on a few papers. I looked through everything... Not my fault let me in his garage whenever. He even let me have his Facebook account password. So don't blame me. Found it. The email that Kon sent Corey..."So u ok Corey you seemed stressed when u took Laney's book."

This is great now all I have to do is email this to me so I don't use any paper here. This is great. Now I can show Lenny that I got him before he got Carrie. Yes we are friends. More likely frienemies than friends.

Instead I can forward this to Lenny. I love this. Finally I got to Core. Hehehe. I feel so evil.

To my house transition... This is fun

So I got to my house like I just said and I forwarded the email to Lenny. He got mad. Hahaha. I got to my crush first. Wow this is way happier than the time I had that stupid bracelet on me.

Corey's P.O.V.

Awkward... Awkward... Awkward... Get me away from life. I regret going into Laney's locker. I loathe myself. I just got that word from one of my friends that suit next to during English. His name is Kyle. He is a blonde and usually wears a red hoodie with green pants. You know how weird this town gets. This is just the tip for the waitress. Yes I made that little metaphor of whatever up... What am I saying. The matter is that I hate myself because I went in Laney's locker. She knows and I hate myself. Unlike what some people think I am not going to kill myself... Don't even think about it Corey.

Next day transition... Ha

Everyone kept staring at me...

 **Ok everyone that is all for now. The reason for all this little chapters biz is because I have other stuff to do. Also without Grojband I wouldn't have came to this website. Grojband it's my favorite show and I'll do anything to get it back. Well not anything... That is just wrong. But now like on the other part I want everyone to do their part and help get Grojband back. So nobody is weird so don't ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Corey's P.O.V.

Everyone kept staring at me. Why? Is there something wrong with me...

"No only that I think Laney did something to your reputation,"my self conscious said. I don't usually listen to it. It also told me that Laney likes me. Impossible. She wants to play a bass in the band and she wants to be all our friends. She even keeps me straight when I get all out of whack. Well she will never go to more than friends... But I love her... Good thing I said that in my head.

"No I heard that,"Laney giggled while she had a tape recorder in her hand and. Lenny was right behind her.

"I got to stop thinking out loud,"I said.

"Uh, yeah you do," Laney said. Now I wish I was home being hit by Trina.

"Why don't you like being embarrassed," Laney asked.

"Oh come on," I yelled and stomped away.

Laney's P.o.v

Hehehe that is hilarious. I am definitely putting this on Facebook. I love myself. Sooner of later Corey will be kissing my lips. Ha. Rock on.

I got home and soon after Mom came in. "Laney did you strike him good?" I got embarrassed.

"MOM! What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Your friends aren't the only ones who follow you on Facebook," Mom leaned against the door frame and held up her phone.

"Well I got to him," I said.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy," Mom said.

Before she left I asked for advice,"Um, Mom, I still am worried he won't approve of me being in the band. He probably won't even go out with me." I started to cry.

She hugged me. "If he doesn't like you for who you are that's his problem. If he rejects your invitation, keep coming for more," she said. That cheered me up.

"Thanks, Mom," I said. Mom is really nice. Last year she got me a phone and that is how I got my Facebook account. Then Easter I got my computer. I get a lot of electronics along my lifetime.

She left, then I looked in the mirror of my vanity. I thought if I could not get Corey and me together I have to quit the band because I don't want it to be awkward. It also has to be before the next rehearsal so we don't have any awkwardness.

Lenny is going to try to help me get Corey and me together... Hopefully. He says some things that he never does or did. When I got to class, I was so nervous. He looked away from me while he blushed and started to do his bell ringer.

I sat down and started to blush as well. We looked away from each other. Kin and Kon looked at each other with an awkward look. We are at English class. So we all day next to each other in a row. Even the Newmans are in here. So the Newmans stays in another row. Kyle, the one Corey talked about, sat behind Kin. A girl named Briana sat behind Kon. She wears a pink hoodie and purple, dark purple jeans that are the cut ones. The whole row wears hoodies. The next one is Natasha and she wears the opposite of Briana, a dark purple hoodie and pink jeans. She sat behind me. And the person that sat behind Corey is Logan. He wears the opposite of Kyle. A green hoodie and red pants. I think they are in the same club, band or whatever.

The teacher started to teach and we kept looking at the walls to keep away from contact. It was hard since we were both technically looking at mirrors. Mr. Baker hangs them all over the class. Mr. Baker started to teach.

"So, we start the day with wishing Kyle a happy birthday," Mr. Baker clapped his hands together. We wished him all a happy birthday. He passed out cupcakes with Logan that had a hoodie with a "T" on it.

"Come to the park next weekend for our concert. Our band is called,'The Trix'," Logan announced.

"Ha like we are going to go to your concert. It probably reeks like your hoodies," Carrie snickered.

"That was too harsh Carrie. Of course they may be bad but doesn't mean we can't give them a chance,"Kim tried to reason with her.

"You're right. Good thing it isn't Grojband," Carrie stopped laughing. That is when Corey budded in.

"Hey! Our music is not bad. Neither is theirs but you don't go around saying that everything is bad," He said.

"NOW JUST STOP EVERYONE STOP ARGUING," Lenny and me yelled at the same time. Everyone stared at us. We sat down all red as our hair. They started whispering to each other. I got sooooo embarrassed.

Corey P.O.V.  
Laney was soooo embarrassed along with Lenny. When they both said shut up. It is actually a good thing that they cannot hear me. I would be blue not red. Haha. But seriously I think it would be best for her and me should have time apart. So things don't get awkward.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**  
 **Corey P.O.V.**  
Laney was soooo embarrassed along with Lenny. When they both said shut up. It is actually a good thing that they cannot hear me. I would be blue not red. Haha. But seriously I think it would be best for her and me should have time apart. So things don't get awkward.

"Can I go to the guidance counselor?" I asked. That is when Lanes just asked to go to. Could this day get any worse. My stomach started to churn. This time I am speaking in my mind. Thank God.

"Core what is wrong," Lanes asked. Oh like she doesn't know. I started to move faster but she increased her speed as well.

"Oh I don't know maybe it is that you embarrassed me. And then you turn around saying that you did nothing!" I waved my arms around.

"Look that is because you are sooooo oblivious," she answered. Oh how in the world am I oblivious?

"How am I oblivious?" I asked. Soon she stopped chasing me and went out the high school doors. Looks like she was crying. So that is when it went backwards. I started chasing her.

"Leave me alone," Lanes said. She started running and I did too.

"What did I say to upset you,"I said. I hope she doesn't yell.

"Just stay away you do not know me. You care about my interests. You didn't even know that I have a crush on you," Laney started to cry. She fell down with tears falling down.

I knelt down and tried to comfort her. She looked at me. "You have always been there for me. Now it is time to for me to be there for you," I patted her back.

"You have always made me happy through thick and thin. You have been a great friend. I just wished we could have been more than that beforehand," Lanes said. With the sound of that I started to lean in. She started to lean in to. Soon after five seconds of leaning in we still didn't meet yet.

"Ya guessing that we should get closer, right?" Lanes asked. I shook my head then we sat closer. Then again, we leaned in. That time our lips met.

"I'm so sorry that I did not realize your feelings. And I'm sorry that I hurt you. For everything," I said. I know. Sappy much? Yes it is. I know that. But I couldn't help feel for Laney. If she has been liking me the whole time, then why couldn't I see it? Is what she said true? Am I really that oblivious?

Well what I said made her smooth out. She started to lean on my shoulder. Kin came out with Kon. Soon the whole school came out. Then we got up in a hurry. We walked out the doors. Lanes and me both walked to my groj. But I have to say, has been talking the whole time. That was the first. She was talking about what we can do after practice. Since she didn't know that I was going to cancel it. She said that maybe she could spend the night and watch a movie with me. I smiled to say yes. It looked like she said yes too because she smiled back as she looked up.

We got to the groj and Kin and Kon were there. Kin was tuning his keyboard with his new tuner that he bought at "Everything Music" that just opened. Barney is getting old. Like he let us play gigs at almost every place he was. But now he does not let us play gigs anymore only the mayor. Which I am pretty ticked about it. So to get back to my point. Kon like usual was eating cheese and playing drums at the same time.

"What took you so long, dude?"Kin asked when he saw us. Kon looked up from his cheese eating.

"We were just walking home. Who says you can't walk instead of the bus," I plopped on the couch.

"What is your excuse, Laney?"Kon jumped off the stage making a slight shake. We didn't feel it because we were used to it.

"Oh, um, nothing at all really. Hehe." She jumped on the stage. She started to tune her bass. A few minutes later I did the same. Except I tuned my guitar.

"You sure? Your face is getting red,"Kin said. He pointed to her face.

"Leave her alone I wanted to walk home. Ok?"I warned. Kin and Kon looked at me. Laney smiled at me. I smiled back. I caught on that Kin and Kon made a weird face. Kin played with his collar of his shirt. Kon tried to straighten his hair up, yet it was perfect. I think they already know what is going on.

"We best better get to practice,"Kin said as he and Kon headed on to the stage. We were already on stage. So Kon started his count.

"One, two, three, four," Kon yelled. We did a rerun of the song "That's my Jam".

Three minutes later transition...

"Great rehearsal, people," I started saying that when I found out Laney was a girl five months ago. Kin and Kon received a text from their mom saying they have to go home to get packed up to go to their uncle's home. For the weekend, that is. Their parents work double time every only on Monday. They ran out while they both yelled bye. We waved back.

"So can we watch a movie, scary movie that is?" Laney asked. I shook my head yes. I put Chiller on since I didn't have any Cds. It was 7:00 so CrocZilla was on, which I have DirecTV.

Lanes' phone rang and she ignored it. "Uh, are you going to answer that?" I asked.

"Naw, it is just my mother. She knows I am here," she answered.

"You sure? Did you tell you mom that you were spending the night?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I did," she shut off her phone. It was strange of her say that. She said that quickly. Strange.

"So you want to sleep in my bed? I can sleep in the living room,"I said packing my guitar before the commercial went off.

"Uh yeah sure," she packed her bass and set it near the stage.

"Alright let's get back to the movie," I said.

 **Alright everyone done with this chapter. Instead of friending me better join the group "Grojfans Unite". I actually think this is the cutest moment in the fiction so far. Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I haven't been on in awhile and the reason why is because I technically don't got any ideas for the next part to neither of the stories. But I need you guys to comment and I want to know if you like my fanfiction stories. If you don't like them comment. If you do like them comment. Just comment what you think. Until I get further notice with my brain...I'll see ya later peeps.**


End file.
